American Indians and Alaska Natives (AI/ANs) are 2.3 times more likely to be diagnosed with diabetes than others in the U.S. general population-and also to suffer from high rates of related premature mortality. Researchers at the University of Colorado Denver (UCD) are uniquely prepared to collaborate with AI/AN communities and those who serve them in tackling diabetes-related health disparities through translational research. In response to RFA DK-10-009, we propose to establish a P30 Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translational Research (CAIANDTR). CAIANDTR will provide core services and consultation locally, regionally, and nationally in areas relevant to the NIDDK's translational research agenda, specific to Al/ANs but generalizable to other segments of the general population. We have 4 specific aims. 1) Provide an administrative structure that promotes excellence in translational research specific to improving diabetes-related health. Included within this core will be Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment programs; 2) Convene a Research Base of funded UCD faculty; 3) Institute and staff 4 Resource Cores (Engagement; Technology; Implementation, Dissemination, and Diffusion; and Sustainability) designed to facilitate a multidisciplinary, culturally grounded, problem-oriented translational research program of major scientific and programmatic importance, and 4) Serve as a National Resource Core for other investigators around the country seeking to work with AI/AN communities, as well as to those struggling to pursue diabetes translational research in rural and other racial/ethnic minority populations The timing is ideal for a diabetes translational research center focused on AI/ANs. Issues of need are self-evident and compelling. The Indian health system is primed to institute diabetes prevention and treatment services but seeks guidance in regard to evidence-based practices to improve their outcomes. UCD hosts a rich array of research and technical assistance resources relevant to diabetes translational research, generally, and to AI/ANs specifically. We have a nationwide reach into AI/AN communities, with extensive partnerships with consumers, providers, planners, service agencies, advocates, policy-makers, program funders, and other scientists. But capitalizing on this rare confluence of opportunities requires the coordination of resources not typically available other than through mechanisms such as this P30. In this way we will address the diabetes-related health disparities in a population with the highest risk in this country, certainly, if not the world.